To improve the versatility of military trucks it is conventional practice to provide troop seat assemblies in the cargo boxes of such trucks. When the truck is being used to transport troops the seat assemblies are installed in the cargo box to seat the troops in facing relation on opposite sides of the longitudinal center line of the box. Commonly, there are eight seats, four on each side of the cargo box. When it is desired to transport cargo the seats are either folded or removed from the cargo box. In either case it is common practice to shield the troops or cargo from wind and weather by means of canvass covers stretched over metal bows or frames that are detachably mounted on the sidewalls of the cargo box. These fabric covers are not fully satisfactory in that they tend to flap or vibrate at relatively high vehicle speeds, thereby transmitting shock loads to grommet-turnbutton tie downs that are arranged between the fabric cover and the cargo box. The average service life of these fabric covers is less than desired.
A further disadvantage of the fabric cover is undesired noise due to the relatively fast flapping or vibration of the fabric while the vehicle is moving. The present invention is concerned with elimination of these deficiencies, namely the short service life and the high noise factor associated with fabric covers. We have attempted to overcome the deficiencies without appreciably increasing the cost of the cover or introducing other problems such as excessive weight or excessive storage space requirements. Our suggested cover design incorporates rigid panels that are relatively thin for keeping the total cover weight reasonably small, not more than about 180 pounds. We achieve a small storage space package by constructing the cover as a series of detachable panels capable of being knocked down into a relatively flat storage package. We reinforce the cover joints by means of relatively light metal panel attachment elements; also, we interconnect the cover and the aforementioned troop seat assemblies so that each tends to reinforce the other against displacement from the cargo box.
The invention described herein may be manufactured, used and licensed by or for the Government for governmental purposes without payment to either of us of any royalty thereon.